Mason Foxtrot-66
Overview Mason Foxtrot-66 (Also known as Salesman Mason) is the Mason from dimension UID: Foxtrot-66. Upon initial inspection of this dimension, there did not appear to be any trace of even rudimentary masonic presence. However, upon further research, it was discovered that an entity bearing whos' description matched the physical traits of a stock Mason had been documented as early as 1722. This Mason was later located but was found to be extremely aggressive and evasive. Description Salesman Mason is a Mason that wears a tan Cold War era suit and generally resembles and behaves like a generic 1950s era door to door salesman. However, Salesman Mason sells often times strange, unexpected, inappropriate or sometimes anomalous object, and refuses to state a price except after a contract is signed, the price is rarely currency and is usually an item or task. Salesman Mason after a victim agrees will present them with a long contract, as well as a floating red satanic icon. The contract is always written in Germanic runes and the victim will always have an innate ability to read these runes, but only on this specific contract. The effect is still present on dyslexic victims, or victims tat never learned to read. after the presented contract is read/ignored (usually being the latter), the victim will place their hand on the icon, which activates the contract. From here, the victim must retrieve an object or fulfill a task as designated in the contract until a set amount of time expires, in which the victim goes missing. Any documents which display the area of residence of the victim, it will be changed to "Purgatory". These effects also appear if the victim violates contractual terms. Success in fulfilling the contract has not to date been documented. Abilities Salesman Mason has the ability to teleport on a potentially multiversal scale. Although he usually sticks to UID: Foxtrot-66, Salesman Mason has also been found loitering in the Masonic Citadel. Salesman Mason also has the ability to make people completely unaware of him. People under the effects of his "contracts" will usually see Salesman Mason in the corner of their eye, although he disappears upon focus. Sometimes he slips up and people see Salesman Mason walking into alleyways or other dead ends, but it is likely he does this intentionally to scare people and have a bit of fun. Salesman Mason is surprisingly adept and agile in physical combat. Despite having the muscle and skeletal structure of a stock Mason, Salesman Mason has an extremely strong punch. Salesman Mason also summons satanic icons around him and uses it as weapons. the exact compound of the icons is unclear but it seems to take the form of some kind of electricity mixed with laser substance. Salesman Mason also will summon large shadowy tendrils to rise out of the ground and drag a victim downwards into a pool of inky smoke. when the tendrils and victim finally descend and the smoke clears, the "Purgatory effect" takes place, and there is no visible opening where the event took place, nor is there evidence of it. Representation in mythology In mythology and culture within UID: Foxtrot-66, Salesman Mason is often depicted as Satan. In this culture, emphasis is put on the "Deal with the Devil" trope commonly associated with Satan, as that is literally the only thing Salesman Mason does. The Bible describes Satan as having "chaotic ginger hair and eyes of glass" the latter statement most likely referring to the glasses. the Bible also puts a lot of emphasis on Satan making deals with people with contractual agreements and multiple other things Salesman Mason is known for that could not possibly be a well known thing in the era the bible was written. The Bible states during the tale of Adam and Eve that it was a man (thankfully wearing clothes) who tempted Eve to sin, and not a serpent. Salesman Mason has also have a Bible fall out of his inside pocket during an encounter with a Masonic Military MTF. The bible was brought back and analysts comparing this bible to a normal one from that dimension found that any page bearing Satans' name had been scribbled over and completely redacted, leaving 3 uncensored pages.Category:Masons Category:Masonic Information